Ciaran Deadwood
Character Profile Name Ciaran Starkiller Faction Rank Sith Apprentice Affiliation The Sith Imperium Neav Draclau The deWinter/Starkiller Family Aliases Ciaran Revata Age Late Teens Species Genetically altered human Height 5'4" Weight 115 lbs Eye Color Brown Hair Color Brown Birthworld Corellia Involvement None currently Children None yet Father Alistair Starkiller Mother Neav Draclau Sister Raven Starkiller Ashlyn Draclau Brother Seigen Draclau Zane Starkiller Aunts Leentje Fiore Fable Revata Amalia Braska Lauda Cavataio Aurora Starkiller Aria Rose Starkiller Brumhilda deWinter Morgaine deWinter Asteria deWinter Cordelia Isis deWinter Nessarose deWinter Demala Draclau Uncles Elias Fiore Coren Starkiller Jason Starkiller Lono Draclau Cousins Namric Fiore Sienne Fiore Aaralyn Fiore Kyle Fiore Masters Neav Draclau Alistair Starkiller Students None yet Ciaran Starkiller was born as the middle of triplets on Corellia, on the day her grandparents married. Right away, she and her siblings Raven and Zane were separated between her parents. Zane left with their father while Ciaran and Raven remained with their mother on Corellia where they would be raised. While growing up, Ciaran suffered through her sister's often verbal and sometimes even physical abuse due to her sister's continued growing anger towards their mother and Ciaran, due to taking most physical attributes after Neav Revata in comparison to the other two. Due to being constantle able to see how things transpired around her, similiar though much less decreased then in the case of her sister, Ciaran grew up with a hate of her own towards romantic involvements and all things to do with the heart. While she loves her family, even the Starkiller family that she did not get to see often while growing up, she believes that love is a disease that murders one life without one pulling the trigger. Though still a teenager, Ciaran takes all her willpower to her belief, ever fearing she'll suffer terrible fate and get her heart broken. Biography A hateful big sister Upon the birth of Raven, Ciaran and Zane, the three were separated between their parents, leaving Raven and Ciaran with their mother while their brother remained with their father and their paternal family. Raised on Corellia, the girls got to see more of the Revata side of the family and their mother but still had plenty of opportunities to see the other side of family as well. Very early on, Raven began to represent a hateful nature while Ciaran was more of a calm child and extremely pleasant to be around her compared to her big sister. Her earliest childhood memories include her sister expressing herself through physical violence, her mother's face and bits and pieces of her brother, father and paternal family. Devotion to the only mother As the years went on and the more time she got to spend with her mother, Ciaran's devotion to Neav Revata grew incredibly rapid and became almost something unnatural. Even as a little girl, she knew that her mother was the only one she'd ever had and that she had to protect her no matter what, as much as she possible could which, in al honesty, wasn't much back then. Still, the feelings simply continued to grow within Ciaran the more the years went on. Element of Ice The first power that manifested in the middle Revata-Starkiller child was the element of ice. She hadn't even been prepared to receieve it but somewhere between Raven hurting her and insulting their mother, her hands simply reacted, the cold surging through her body and giving her a freezing touch. Even as the years ent on by, it's probably still the strongest power manifested through her emotions. Watching the Lordess train others Having a Sith family, Ciaran got to see a lot of such behavior and training around her. Most notably, she got to see her mother train others as a little girl. She couldn't wait for her own training to begin, specifically with mother. She finally got that chance as she turned twelve though at that age, her mother suspected she might have even been too old to begin it anymore. Such thoughts alone drove Ciaran further than she would have thought she could go. On the very first day, she learned to heal herself and the torture their family pet Fiore by using a darkside power, Torture by Changrin. Zane goes missing At only thirteen, Ciaran was cut off from her brother as he was kidnapped by pirates. It took a big toll on her entire family, making the teenage girl only witness it all through her still immature eyes. Her father picked up smoking, her mother had given up on her training. All Ciaran could truly do in all that was watch, lie for her mother because it was what she felt she had to do and live like none of it bothered her. Ciaran Revata She was somewhere in her mid-teens, maybe around fourteen when she started saying that she was Ciaran Revata, sometimes pretending even to be only her mother's child. Eventually, that little game turned into the name becoming her alias, sometimes she felt she needed to use at times and would keep using. Though the relationship with her maternal grandfather may not be great and her mother herself had much love for her father, for Ciaran it felt like a necessity to also hold on to her mother's last name. It meant a great deal to her. Teenage years The years went on, from her first training, to her brother going missing which brought sorrow to the entire family, to her chosin and alias that in her eyes honored her mother to simply growing up and trying to live anormal life. But not even those years change her devotion to her mother. Even through all of Raven's abuse, Ciaran learned to keep her mouth shut and take it in but the one thing she could never take was her insulting their mother which Raven could never truly learn. She had also developed an apathy towards romantic feelings and love, seeing it as something poisonous and evil, that destroys a human heart. Ciaran hopes she never falls in love, seeing that as a much safer life. Zane's return and learning about Seigen Training with Dad Personality Force Powers Apprentice Neutral Powers *Alter Elements(Alter Element) I ~ Water/Ice *Basic Healing (Self) *Farsight *Force Sense Darkside Powers *Force Rage *Torture by Changrin Knight Neutral Powers *Battle Precognition Darkside Powers Master Neutral Powers Darkside Powers Completed threads At age 12 *Too old for Training At age 17 *The Dead Shall Rise Once More *A Family Business of Sorts *The Sands of Time Eat Away theTruth At age 18 * Category:Starkiller Family Category:Revata Family Category:DeWinter Family Category:Sith Category:Sith Apprentice Category:The Sith Remnant Category:Human Category:Corellian Category:Character Category:Force User Category:The Sith Imperium